True Love Is Everything
by The Girl With No Identity
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here it goes.What happens when Kai stubbles upon a new girl? Let's just say that they're perfect for each other everyway possible. Kai x OC. Read & Review. Chapter 12 up, finally...
1. A Whole New Perspective

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

I'm a first time writer PLEASE don't kill me if this is screwed up. I fell in love with BeyBlade at a time too late for my taste; I might make mistakes on some information on this so please NICELY point out my errors. Now onto the show.

This is a Kai/OC story. Not eye appealing but I'll try to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Whole New Perspective On Going To Meet Up With Friends**

((long title, I know XP))

Kai meditated in the garden outside of Tyson's house. The aromas that came from the surrounding plants were intensified and the gentle sound of wings could be heard with the utmost clearly. The sun's rays licked his skin and a slight breeze rustled his put back hair. The heat started to cause perspiration on his brow. All seemed calm for the time being.

"Hey Kai!!!"

A hoarse voice compared to his environment broke his concentration and Kai listened as feet padded down the path towards him. Glaringly looking up to see who cause the commotion his eyes met the body of young Max Tate.

"Yes Max?" asked Kai in a calm, perspective voice getting off the ground.

"We're going to pick up Tyson and Kenny from school, want to come?"

Shrugging Kai followed Max out to the street and saw Ray standing on the pavement.

"You actually got Kai out of the house?" laughed Ray as they started in the direction of the school.

Following slowly behind his two companions Kai took in the familiar buzz of the town. 'Sad that everyone's in a rush,' pitied Kai as people hurried up and down the crowded streets. The school came into view and Kai walked to the base of his favorite tree in the schoolyard. It was obvious that class had gotten out and Tyson and Kenny had Hilary hot on their tail.

"I can't believe you fell asleep again in class!" screamed a frustrated Hilary at Tyson.

"If you weren't bickering at me all the time maybe I'd get some deceit sleep!" shouted Tyson back.

Kai sighed and looked out into the landscape. He surveyed many groups of children laughing and playing in the scene. One individual caught his eye and he watched the person's every action.

She was a quiet female just about the same age as his. Her fiery red hair and held back in a complex bun with hair popping out in all angles but she left some down in front that covered her eye. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with her black mid-thigh length dress. The dress had sleeves of fishnet that were loose and the black material of the body of the dress hugged her frame from the neck to the hips. She was in prefect shape and her horizontal black and white striped stockings lead down to her slightly large combat boots.

She was alone lying in the grass with a pair of miniature head phones. Her eyes were closed and she looked concentrated on her music. Her deep red messenger bag was splayed at her side.

"Kenny," Kai said to his short friend, "who is that? The girl over on the field."

Kenny glad to take his focus of the fight looked up at Kai, "I'm not sure. She's new here, just got here today in fact. I think her name was Willow, I can't be sure."

"You're right Chief," responded Dizzi.

"Willow," whispered Kai still staring at the form of the stranger who just received a name.

Max irritated with Hilary and Tyson stopped their quarrel, "we've got to practice, and so if you don't mind can you fight some other time."

"Sorry," blushed Hilary as they retreated from the entrance of the building.

"I forgive you," Tyson teased and in return was whacked in the head by Hilary, "ow!!"

As usual he kept a meter behind his cluster of team mates and looked back once more before losing vision of Willow to a decaying building. Breathing out slowly Kai continued back to their practice arena. 'Until tomorrow,' he thought and silently entering the house closing the door behind him.


	2. Gotta Stop This

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for reading my story. Especially the peeps that encouraged me to keep on writing, you rocks! XP Same warnings, same song & dance, etc.

Kai/OC story…. I'll try to make it interesting. And no yaoi, sorry.

--------------------------------------------------

Gotta Stop This

Kai woke at dawn and trudged into the courtyard of the house. The sun began to peak in the east. And color started to come to his setting. Instead of doing his usual schedule of deep concentration he was trying to figure out why this Willow girl was haunting his thoughts. Her body extended on the grass hovered in his vision and he tried to force the picture away with a quick shake. Nothing seemed to work, Rei had even commented at practice that he looked off task. That was the last thing he needed, to be unfocused in a battle. Defeat was not something that Kai accepted simply, not without a fight.

Deciding just another look at this girl would place her from his mind Kai saw the sun in a place far different than before. Cursing himself for not watching time he migrated back inside to find Grandpa fixing breakfast.

"Hey home dog," called Grandpa as Kai tried to pass unnoticed.

"Hello sir," replied Kai realizing that defeat was the only way to solve this problem.

"Would you mind waking up Tyson? I don't exactly think I'm up to the task after last time," Kai observed the elder man try to rid the memories of the day before.

"I'll get him Grandpa," chirped an all too gleeful Hilary who possessed an evil glint in her eye.

"You do that girl," reacted Grandpa continuing breakfast as Hilary entered the separate room.

The anguished cry of Tyson was soon heard from the other room and endless squabble followed.

After countless glares of Hilary and Tyson from across the table and frustrated silence from every party; Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary were ready to depart for school.

Rei and Max claiming they had some new techniques to work on for their Beyblades excused themselves from helping the gang to school. They more likely were attempting to get away from the ruthless assaults of Tyson and Hilary.

"I guess it's just the three of us," sighed Kenny walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you guys," said Kai standing up from his dark corner of the room and walking to the door.

"Are you okay Kai?" asked an inquisitive Hilary, "you're acting… out of character."

"I'm fine, just making sure you guys don't lose yourselves with all the fights you get into."

A shrug from Tyson and they were onto the streets. Looking at all directions for any sign of Willow Kai barely noticed he was in sync with his colleagues earning him worried looks from them. At last the reached the school and Kai thanked whatever forces-that-controlled-the-universe that she was there.

Willow was watching the sky. Her tilted head revealed a studded choker with a strange emblem hanging from the middle. The front of her bag was shown and the popular band Evanescence was plastered to it. She still wore earphones and she came across as lost in this large area. The bell rang and she looked down to fidget with an object on her bag. Removing headphones and placing them securely in the sack. Her head came up and Kai caught glimpse of her eyes.

They were a startling green but not your average green. They were the color of endless acreage of late summer forest. The orbs seemed to beckon you enter and you felt like you could never leave. But that wasn't all. There was something deeper as if you were to enter dark secrets would be revealed, terrifying secrets.

Contact was lost to the portals of Willow's soul and she entered the school without a second glance.

"Kai, Kai, KAI!!!" Kai was awoken from his trance and Kenny was looking earnestly at him, "we're going, find out what new techniques Rei and Max are doing so we can analyze them after school."

Kai nodded still looking at the large metal doors of which Willow came into.

"Please get some rest. You're scaring us." gently demanded Hilary.

The last bell officially woke Kai and he cursed himself immediately. 'I was supposed to cure myself, not want to learn more of this girl.' Strolling at a leisurely pace back to his quarters, Kai keep getting flashbacks of Willow's eyes in his mind. It angered Kai that after all he had been through he couldn't rest her in the back of his mind.

'I'll end this once and for all. I'll just follow her back home this afternoon and I'll satisfy my curiosities."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Say it with me, "Poor Kai! Can't solve this problem right!!!"

Yeah, my usual work. Trying to solve the short problem but here it is.

I've done my part, so its time for you the review!!!!


	3. Unintentional Stalker

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

Thank you my reviewers!!! You all rock socks and socks rock so you get the idea. I think this will be one of my more tricky chapters 'cuz I already wrote the chapterafter this so it might be weird. I feel like making Kai REALLY out of character this chapter to stress his unawareness of what is happening. Also I co-authored this with my BFF so some writing might not appear like mine. Same song & dance, etc.

Kai/OC No yaoi, sorry if you're looking.

--------------------------------------

**Unintentional Stalker**

Rei and Max literally thought Kai was on drugs. He seemed out of tune and he had lost all of his practice battles. Kai was looking at the clock every five minutes and jumping off the walls. Max was trying to persuade Kai to see a doctor and Kai fought back that he'll back to normal after they went to pick up the gang.

Finally at three o'clock sharp Kai voice could be heard all through the house.

"COME ON!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"

Max thoroughly worried with Kai's strange behavior looked at Rei for help. Rei just as confused as Max said they should just go with Kai to avoid trouble.

…………

Kai looked at the door again willing his team mates to hurry up. He was going to end this once and for all. He would just follow Willow home, unnnoticably, and end his curiosities about her tonight. After what seemed like hours to Kai, Rei and Max exited the large house slowly.

"You know you don't have to come, right?" Max said slowly. "you could just stay home, rest, burn that strange stuff to clear your mind…."

Irritated Kai responded "I'm fine, cross my heart."

Now Rei looked especially concerned, only Tyson used sayings like that.

Punishing himself internally for his words Kai sprinted down the streets trying to get to the school as fast as he could. He reached the school panting hard under the large spruce. Looking around the schoolyard Kai observed that class hadn't gotten out yet. Hoping to get a better view of Willow when school got out Kai climbed the tree getting a great look out of the field. The doors abruptly burst open and adolescents streamed out of the doors including Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary; but he wasn't looking for them. One of the last to depart from the dull building was Willow.

As he always saw her, she was wearing a headset. Climbing on to one of the large handrails of the entrance staircase she leaned against the large structure became absorbed in her music.

"Kai," called Tyson up the tree to Kai, "are you coming or not?"

"Go on without me, I'll be back later," replied Kai in taking every detail of Willow.

"Okay! See ya later!"

Glad that his only distractions were gone, Kai waited for Willow to go home. She became more disturbed as the sun sank deeper into the horizon, squirming with objects on or in her bag. Kai wondered what could possibly perplex this young girl. Kai found that watching Willow wasn't as tiring as he thought it would be. Every movement she did was encrypted in his mind, every small factor thatwas in some way associated with her was taken into thought. Even the small scuff on her boot was taken as a major part of her outfit.

What seemed like hours finally changed when Willow got up and started leaving the property. Even more alert that Kai thought he could be Kai jumped from the tree and followed precautious after Willow. She walked as slowly as she could, stopping frequently as iftrying to avoid home. Kai gaze at the sun checking time anxiously, he just wanted to hurry up and fix this problem so all could be back to normal. His unwanted obsession stopped in front of a grubby-looking home. It wasn't as he thought it would be. He thought she would be living somewhere like a mansion or perfect brick house, not this.

She walked up the moldering path to the sickly yellow house she stopping in the doorway. Her hand reached for the door knob but shot back unsure. Willow looked up and down the street pathetically; something from what Kai hadobserved before was not normal. Giving into whatever Willow was fighting she entered the house and a gruff, angry voice erupted at her into the street. Head down Willow closed the door. Leaving Kai utterly confused.

After moments of trying to solve this problem that was growing trickier. Kai gave up and walked back to Tyson's home. 'Okay. Following her home didn't fix it. Why do I feel like something wasn't right about that voice? I also feel more connected to her, this isn't right.'

…………

Rei sat in the frontyard waiting Kai to return. He was going to confront Kai about this, get a straight answer on what was happening to the former sullen teen. Finally like an answer to a prayer, Kai was dragging his feet down the street.His companion's head bared a confused and frustrated look.

"Kai, we need to talk," commanded Rei not beating around the bush.

"About what," Kai asked trying to steer clear of this conversion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Rei answered, "about all your weird behavior, it's really apparent."

"You don't know what you are talking about, I'm fine," Kai said.

"I want to help Kai, not hurt," Rei said holding his hands in front of himas a symbol of peace.

"It's just so strange," said Kai looking at Rei, "I try to block it out, but it doesn't work."

"Block out what?" asked Rei trying to milk what he could, "what's getting under your skin?"

Kai sat on the grass and continued to talk to Rei, "Willow, I try to shake her off but it doesn't work."

"What does she do? Is she another Beyblader? A spy?" questioned Rei sitting down next to Kai.

Kai looked up at the stars and laughed, "I wish. She's… just a girl. But there's something about her that's driving me... I just don't know."

Rei suddenly realized what was happening to his completely baffled friend, "You have never loved someone have you Kai?"

Kai got up rapidly and stared down at his raven haired comrade. He didn't understand what Rei was saying or he did but wouldn't admit it. "You can't be serious? No way."

Rei got up and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, "Kai whether you accept it or not, it's true. Only recognizing it will make things easier, for a little while, then other feelings will seep in. It's your choice."

Rei went into the dwelling and listened for Kai. Kai came bursting into the house looking desperately for Rei. "Rei, what do I need to do?"

----------------------

((insert maniacal laughter here)) Strange chapter I know, totally off character. But I just had to get the point across.

Steeps fingers and leans back I could be evil and wait until after Christmas break to release the next chapter. But who knows, read and review. And I'll think about it.


	4. Flower from a Stranger

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's my New Year's Eve present to you all!!! Same pardons as before so that leaves you to…. Enjoy!!!

Dark Desirezzz: Sorry Willow isn't talking but you get to view her thoughts!!!

Kai/OC. No yaoi, sorry if you're looking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Flower from a Stranger**

Willow awoke in the morning to the blaring alarm of an old clock. It was a miracle the thing still worked after all it went through, she thought the same for herself as well. Willing herself from the deep comforts of sleep Willow gently pushed the off button and trudged to her pile of boxes. Opening the closest box to her, she pulled out an outfit identical to the others. Willow changing quickly and pulling a majority of her hair into what others found a complex hair style. Picking up a jar of cover-up at the very end. It was the only cosmetic she wore and rarely used unless for occasions like this. Taking a glop of the pale liquid she smeared it under her right eye. The liquid perfectly concealed the nasty bruise on her check bone. Satisfied with the results Willow picked up her bag and continued into the hallway.

Willow stopped between her father's and brother's rooms and looked at their doors. She shook remembering the monsters behind them and wished them away. Their cruelty towards her seemed unbearable most of the time. It appeared unreal she had lasted this long. With all the insults and abuse, the begging and scrounging she did for the little cash she could find to pay for her everyday needs and sometimes pleasures.

She persisting on her trip to the kitchen she tip-toed lightly across the warm ceramic tile. The kitchen stacked with cardboard packages was a hard task to tackle. Finally finding the utensils she needed she began on breakfast. Starting by shoving a piece of bread into the Black and Decker toaster, her hands drifted the eggs and meat aligned on the counter. Willow's movements in cooking would have looked artistic if she had been doing so for a different purpose. The pork and yolks fried harmonically in their pans and her thoughts wondered.

'This town isn't very diverse from the rest," her thoughts concluded, 'all rush onto the next thing and don't concentrate on what is in front of them.'

The smell of cooked bacon brought Willow back to her senses. Gracefully setting out the food she heard a stirring from down the hall. Eyes as wide as saucers she hurried with the rations. If it wasn't meat that her family could smell from a mile away it certainly was fear. Kitchen clean and done she gripped her toast and sat to eat it. Turning away from her brother's dish so it didn't tempt her Willow concentrated on her burned portion and finished in time longer than it took to eat a minuscule grocery.

She put in her earphones and silently walked down the corridor to a grungy foyer. Opening a horrendously painted door out to the outer world she came across something not normally on people's doorsteps.

A profoundly scarlet rose was draped across her doormat. Bending faintly to pick up the magnificent plant Willow examined it and then held it to her nose. The rich fragrance of it was laced with something else. But its scent left her tongue-tied. Willow's sight finally leaving the rose she stood up to look around for the mysterious person who left this on her doorstep. Her search came up empty handed and holding the elegant flower at fingertips she walked to school with a gentle sway in her hips.

…………

Kai watched Willow look desperately for someone while she was standing on the doorstep. He just smiled and shook his head. He was also as anxious as she was to get to know the other but he didn't want to be hasty with things. Who do you he is? Tyson? Definitely not.

---------------------------------------------------------

::random flying object comes through computer monitor and hits Girl::

Bitch!!! You'll get yours!!!

::throwsobject back at monitor and puts hole in screen::

O.o… Oh crap. Yes I know corny chapter and short, but please, read & review.

Oh yeah and I need help trying to think of what Kai will smell like!!! :cough: seventh paragraph :cough:


	5. Fights and Mentally Killing People

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

Thanks for reviewing guys! Texas bit cause I had no computer. So I'm deciding to be uber-writer tonight but I feel determined and I have not a clue what to write next, so same song & dance. I'm also making up some plastics fore a fight scene so be prepared for randomness.

Kai/OC story. No yaoi, sorry if you're looking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Fights and Mentally Killing People**

A week past since Kai began leaving roses on Willow's doorstep. He watched her every time she looked around for him, not knowing it was him of course. Kai would follow her to school and sit and wait for the Bladebreakers to show up.

He couldn't help but want to jump down from the wall he traversed everyday to introduce himself to Willow. And he didn't exactly have a time frame in which he would finally reveal himself. He just would know when it was right. Today was going to be hell for him though. Rei wanted to know who Willow was. He remembered this morning precisely. ((A/N: Jimmy Precisely XP))

_((flashback))_

_Kai woke before dawn and tiptoed to the garden. He snipped a rose from the bush near the door. Kai took a rose that was hiding in the bush because Grandpa was starting to notice the missing vegetation. Inspecting the flower closely making sure it was flawless, he turned and jumped a foot in the air._

_"Oh good, it's only you Rei," Kai said normally trying to disguise his panic the moment before._

_"So that's what you're doing," Rei answered acknowledging the flower._

_"You care because?" Kai asked looking at the clock hoping this conversation would end soon._

_"I want to see this girl that's taking your attention from beyblading," laughed Rei, "that's an incredible feat and she isn't even trying."_

_"No," said Kai coolly, "I've got to go."_

_"Come on, Kai. Please?" whined Rei pathetically._

_"That only works on Hilary. Just let me go."_

_Deciding not to wait for Rei to respond, Kai walked past and jumped onto a nearby wall, disappearing from Rei's sight._

_((end flashback))_

Continuing after Willow, hiding in shadows whenever she turned back, the school finally came into view. They were the first ones there, as usual, and Willow hoisted herself onto a tree branch of an oak. She was sniffing the rose and trying to analyze something when her peers started to show up. Looking at the clock on the school it read that it was 8:20, ten minutes until school began. A group of girls wearing bright colors pointed at Willow and whispered to themselves. Their activities made Kai suspicious. At last a blonde that looked like the leader of the group walked up to the trunk of the tree and called out to Willow.

"Hey new kid get down here."

Willow looked down tothe fake blonde and shrugged. Jumping down the skirt of her dress billowed vaguely and she pulled off her earphones. The tune of "What You Waiting For?" pulsed from them. Stepping up to the blonde, slightly shorter despite her combat boots, she smiled and confidence shimmered in her forest green eyes.

"Yes Tracy?"

Willow's voice almost made Kai fall from his own branch. It was like water for a verbally dehydrated man. Every word was spoken crisply and clearly. The sound was melodic and harmonic, emotion was apparent in each word.

Tracy, not shocked by her, nasally spoke, "I was wondering, do you just steal other's flowers or is there some idiot out there that has some interest in you. 'Cause if there is, he obviously needs glasses."

Giggles emitted from the other three girls behind Tracy. A fat brunette even squealed, but Willow just smiled. She seemed also amused by this comment, but not in the same way as the cheap cosmetic girls.

"Seems funny doesn't it? That someone is attracted to me, but of course I don't see a flower in your hand." Her voice was calm and collected the entire time, she didn't lose face either.

"Well, I've had my share of admirers and what's this? Your first?" Tracy uneasily insulted.

"So what if it's my first? At least someone cares for me for being me. But someone probably just liked you for your cover, because this face and hair and body, isn't you. It's something to conceal the real person inside you. Your innerself is ugly and scared, so you pray on those weak and defenseless" Shot back Willow.

Tracy gasped and turned to her friends shocked. They turned their noses up away from Willow and muttered insults like, "whore" while comforting a wailing Tracy.

Willow walked back to the tree, climbed up onto her tree branch and bit her lip staring into space. Then bowed her head and put her earphones on and stopped the melody of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams".

Kai had other thoughts on his mind though. 'What the hell is Tracy's problem? Bitch, can't see true beauty because she's wearing too much damn make-up.'

"So which one is it?"

This voice did make him fall from his branch. Groaning and looking up to see Rei perched on the limb, Kai mentally shot him. Rei was searching the grassed area checking out each girl and talking to himself.

"No…too active…not her either…" Rei continued speaking.

"Rei, I'm not going to tell you," Kai got up and pulled himself onto the limb.

"Come on Kai, I deserve to know. You probably would have attack her by know if it wasn't for me" moaned Rei looking desperate.

Kai just stared hard at Rei, as if it would make lightning come out of no where and kill him. But it didn't work. Suddenly another blonde jumped onto the branch and glazed at Rei and Kai anxiously.

"So which one is it?" asked Max excited.

"You told him!?!?!?" screamed Kai at Rei getting ready to tackle and strangle him to death.

"I had to tell him," Rei said backing up slowly, "he was going to knock you out and take you to an insane asylum if I didn't."

Kai sighed and just ignored Max and Rei to continue watching Willow. She seemed unsure about something, the rose in front of her face and a troubled appearance on her features. Did she doubt something? More importantly, did she doubt the meaning of the symbol?

"No don't…." Kai whispered.

The statement made Max silence Rei. Max looked in the direction of where Kai was gazing, pointing the girl out to Rei, he continued to stare.

"Wow… Kai you've got good taste, a little too dark, but, wow…" Rei said, his jaw dropping by the second.

Kenny called up the tree to the three star-gazed guys, "Are you okay? Anyway, remember to practice!!!"

Hilary whispered to Tyson, "I think Kai infected Rei and Max."

Tyson nodded and walked in side-by-side with Hilary afraid of being contaminated by the disease.

Hilary called out to Willow, "Hey wait up!!! Did you get the answer to #23 on the geometry homework?"

Willow turned to Hilary and smiled, "yeah, 659 meters."

Tyson turned a red color, "Man, I got 37854 inches."

Laughing at Tyson's stupidity, Hilary and Willow continued to talk. Finally after sitting down Hilary asked Willow a question.

"You what to come to Tyson's after school? You can meet the others and work on homework and goof off."

"Hilary!! You can't invite people to my house without my permission!!!"

Glowering fiercely at Tyson, Hilary responded, "She's new here Tyson!! She deserves to meet other people. And it's too late, I've already invited her."

Willow looked uneasy and murmured, "I don't have to go… it's alright."

"No, you're coming Willow, no matter what Tyson says. Grandpa doesn't mind."

"Okay," Willow grinned and after class began took out the rose under the desk. Staring intently at it she thought, 'Are you just a prank? Or do you show the real emotions of a kind, loving being?'

--------------------------------------------

Ha Ha!!! This is a chapter longer than usual!!! Perrrrfect. I had her speak and now Kai will have his plans wrecked because of Hilary. I'm so weird.

::crackles demonically:: Review, I dare you!!!


	6. First Impressions

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

You guys rock!!! Especially my reviewers who are the Energizer bunnies of my stories, you just keep reviewing and reviewing and… You get the idea. Same song and dance. All who are tuning in for seeing Kai get his plans foiled by Hilary… mwa ha ha. And shut up Rebekkah, they are Beyblades!!!! Not dreidels!!!

Kai/OC story. No yaoi, sorry if you're looking….

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Impressions**

Willow stood with face in her locker for no apparent reason. She was digging furiously for some object and finally noise cease in the never ending hole in the wall.

"Ah ha!!!!" she hooted and pulled out a CD she had left in there in when she first got the locker, in hopes of losing it. It wasn't very pretty and she seemed grateful to be rid of it when she handed it to Hilary.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" squealed Hilary stroking the dusty CD cover and holding on to it for dear life, "it's an autographed Destiny's Child, the original Destiny's Child, CD!!!"

"Keep it; I got it as a gift from a friend in fourth grade whose dad had connections to the group."

"Really? You rock!" Hilary hugged Willow hard enough that Kenny and Tyson had problems prying the brunette off the red-head.

Kenny sighed and looked at the doors to the outside world, "are you guys ready? I want to make sure Max, Rei and Kai are alright."

"Yeah, just wait until you meet them Willow. They're stubborn and stuff being boys and all but truly aren't that bad." Hilary spoke, pulling Willow by the elbow out of the gloomy school.

**………**

Kai, Rei and Max showed up promptly as school let out and were going to follow the usual routine of Kai sneaking off to stalk Willow and just saying he had his business. That was, of course, until they saw Hilary yanking Willow across the lawn. Willow seemed to be enjoying herself. Talking to Kenny as her arm was being jerked out of its socket by the enthusiastic girl.

"Oh hell," Max said as the caravan grew closer and closer, "this was definitely not supposed to happen, anyone with a back-up plan?"

The only response was a whimper from Rei. They all knew Kai's plan, after countless hours of pestering and poking Kai gave into the torture and Rei and Max had found away to fool-proof all of it; except they forgot one tiny minor detail, Hilary. They never expected Willow to make friends with the thorn-in-the-butt of the group; actually, they didn't expect her to make friends with any of them.

Kai stood there and watched the object of his obsession closing in by the second. And finally she was standing there, a foot from his very face, her presence weakening him like he would melt to the ground. But none of this was evident on his face, just the same stern glare.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all here, particularly today. This is Willow, she came here about a week ago, and she'll be chilling with us today and hopefully for the rest of the school year if you don't scare her off." Said Hilary all smiles, "and it would be nice for me to have another girl in the group."

An eerie silence hung on the group and finally Tyson broke it, "the blonde's Max, he's from New York."

Willow smiled as if New York was of importance to her; she held out a first to the taller boy and said in a strange accent, "give me my props, man."

Max ldid a complicated hand shake with the girl and laughed when it was over, "a person who knows the Big Apple, cool with me."

Tyson motioned his head towards Rei, "that's Rei, he's from China."

Willow bowed simply and was returned the favor, "welcome to the group Willow," Rei said calmly.

And then they reached Kai, the moment he dreaded the most, "This is Kai, he's from… somewhere."

Willow smiled a heart-stopping grin and held her hand out to him, "if it's somewhere over the rainbow, I have a lot experience in that nationality."

Kai stared at the hand being offered to him, it was perfectly smooth and flawless. It was held in a manner of to be shaken but Kai wasn't up to ruining the image that he had created of when he had would first have contact with this fair creature. Kai looked up and saw uncertainty in the orbs he treasured.

Willow hand dropped to her side as if she had been rejected and she turned to Tyson, "so where's your house?"

"Right this way."

Hilary chattered to Willow the entire time they walked to the house. A wounded glint was in her eyes as she nodded and gave short responses to her female acquaintance.

Kai hung back with Max and Rei as the other four walked leisurely to the house. They waited until they were out of earshot. Rei frowned at Kai as Max began to speak.

"Could you have been anymore rude?"

Kai didn't react instead he found his shoes highly interesting.

"Kai, she was being polite and humorous but you just stood there like you were disgusted to meet her."

Kai finally felt anger start in overpower him to address them, "you kidding? I wanted to grab her and tell her everything about me. It hurt me more than it hurt her to stand there and not do anything."

"You could have at least said something, first impressions stick with people for a long time. And she was the first person I've seen who hasn't cowered when she first caught glimpse of you."

He knew Max was right and felt horrible for what he did even without their words. They enter the courtyard because Tyson was extra restless to battle after school. Hilary, Kenny, and Willow flopped under the shade and started on homework. Dizzi would add a comment here and there causing Kenny great distress. Willow finished her homework fast and soon migrated next to the arena to watch a battle.

"You ever had seen a Beyblade match Willow?" asked Rei before beginning a game with Kai.

"My brother's done a few, the blade usually stops spinning after a minute. He's pathetic."

"Well get ready to see a whole new level of Beyblading, cause the World champs are about to begin!!!" called Tyson.

-------------------------------------------------

::readers fall off seat at sight of cliff-hanger:: Ha ha!!! I've done a cliff-hanger, I feel special. Next chapter coming soon.

Review, or I shall virtually attack you…. I have connects with Heather.


	7. Open Wounds

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

To all the peeps who are waiting for this chap. Here it is. I have NO CLUE what to write so I'm sitting here writing to you guys with major writer's block. Kind of mad at Hilary though because, I watch the re-runs at 8:30 in the morning, she's being a total ditz, must bitch-slap her later. ::puts on to do list:: Anyway X.oX.Angel Of the DamnedX.o.X you are totally right, need to make Kai more… whatever it is that we can't find the term for. So I'll try!!! And no you guys, Willow isn't Goth she just got her own sense of wicked style. ::gets "What You Waiting For?" stuck in head:: No, not again… Sorry for the physco-rambling. Same song and dance.

Thank you: Carmen, Maf GoldenHeart, & X.o.XAngel Of The DamnedX.o.X My peeps who keep on reviewing.

Kai/OC story. No yaoi, sorry. And for all you people who don't like OC ::cough:: Alex ::cough:: boo to you!!!

------------------------------------------------------

**Open Wounds**

"Three, two… Let it rip!!!!"

The blades rocketed into the disc and started battling immediately. Dranzer had full offense on Drigger and wasn't going to back off anytime soon. The blades were heated and the two boys were certainly in their element. Both would call moves all over the place and the blades obeyed instantly. Willow was taken back by the screeching of metal against metal and the everlasting storm of sparks. But to Kai and Rei it was music to their ears and the best light show they've ever seen.

Finally Rei called out to his opponent, "you ready?"

A simple grunt was the answer and Rei yelled, "Drigger attack!!!"

The bit-beast erupted from the blade and Dranzer soon followed from the other. The creatures battled and cried, their keepers encouraging them the entire time. Finally the beast where called back to their havens and the blades shot back into their owners' hands.

Willow clapped and stood, flipping her bangs back in the process. Kai saw something he wasn't sure of close to her eye on her cheek but hair cascaded down to cover the spot once again.

"And you guys get to miss school to do this all day? Quite cool, I am thoroughly jealous," Willow expressed with amusement.

"We don't do it all day," Max responded while checking his blade for blemishes, "it's not like we're obsessed, we do other stuff like helping around the house and taking out the garbage. It isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I know, I would hate to be stuck at home," something faltered in her voice, it was strange, fear maybe? Did it have anything to do with the other voice he heard that one day?

**…………**

Willow shivered though it wasn't cold or windy. Her last comment had given her the chills because she had remembered the night before.

_((flashback))_

_"WILLOW!!! WILLOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!"_

_Willow walked head bowed into the littered living room of her home. Stains darkened the walls and trash was in layers on the ground. Her eyes lifted to meet a man who was unshaved and grossly over-weight. The man was her father as much as she hated to admit it. Hoping whatever it was that he wanted was a minimal task, she opened her mouth to speak._

_"Yes father?"_

_"Don't you 'yes father' me like you don't know what's wrong. This shit you cooked tonight is horrible. What the fuck is it anyway?"_

_"Chicken, mashed potatoes and stewed carrots; just as you asked yesterday for dinner."_

_"Well it sure as hell isn't cooked good. No wonder your mother left us because you are a good for nothing, little whore."_

_Tides of anger washed over Willow and past furry sparked in her system. He brought up her mother, like it was her fault that she was gone, when he knew the real reason for her disappearance._

_"I did not make her leave!!! She died!!! She died because of internal bleeding that none of us could have stopped!!! And my mother loved me unlike you and Brent!!"_

_The tray smashed from her father's lap and landed on a crumbling bookcase. The balding man stormed across the floor and hit Willow in the face hard enough to send her crashing into the wall. Her vision was blurred and she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted to eye level with the monster that put her in the position._

_"You wench, how dare you retaliate against me…"_

_((end flashback))_

Looking up she was glad she wasn't there right now. Just glad that she had an excuse for when she came home and was asked where she was. She smiled and looked at the boys once more. Her eyes stopped on Kai, she was hurt when he ignored her earlier today, but after later observation she realized he was the same way to the others. Why should she be treated any different?

"Yo dawgs, snacks on the counter if any of ya got the munchies," said an elderly man coming from the house, "whoa, who's the new dark chick?"

"That's Willow, Grandpa," called Hilary running up next to Willow to introduce her.

"Sup, tree girl?"

"Pleasure to meet you," nodded Willow.

"Munchies!!!!" Tyson raced indoors and started to stuff his face with 'Little Debbie's' ((A/N: hmm….Little Debbie's…)).

"Stop slobbering all over the snacks you pig!!! There are others that are hungry," screamed Hilary pushing Tyson off the treats.

The group behind the fighting couple sweat-dropped and edged away slowly. Finally after pacifying the two, others were able to satisfy their hunger. Only Kai and Willow didn't eat delectable, cheap pastries.

Willow meandered back outside: and making sure no one was there spread her arms trying to soak up as much sun as she could. The bruises on her back ached miserably and she winced. Exhaling deeply she turned and found herself face-to-face with Kai.

"Sorry, Kai, didn't know you were there." She whispered fidgeting with the black fishnet of her sleeve. She just got a stare in return and she decided instead of just standing there like an idiot, to strike up a conversion.

"So you must really like Beyblading. Do you guys have a team name?"

"Bladebreakers."

Willow recognized the name and suddenly realized who the group was.

"Holy crap. The Bladebreakers? Wow. Brent's obsessed with you guys, so for your own safety you wouldn't want to meet him."

There were many other reasons you wouldn't what to meet him. But that was her business, her own reasons.

Finally Kai spoke directly to her for the first time, "your back's bleeding."

Willow's eyes widened as she felt her backside and a cold liquid touched her fingers. Drawing her hand back she saw crimson blood on her fingers, she flexed and held them to the setting sun. Bringing her hand back she murmured to the ground.

"I must depart."

She walked out of the yard and far enough that she was away from everyone. Sitting on a low wall in the twilight she broke down and sobbed. The pains of her years of existence were shed in the only way she felt she could. Tears tainted her clothes and she curled up from pure tiredness. Closing here eyes she escaped into the gracious relief of sleep.

**…………**

Kai had followed the drops of blood on the sidewalk until she saw her form. Sobs shook the lonely angel and redness tinted the green of her eyes. Kai didn't go and hold Willow. He just stood and watched until the girl fell asleep. Striding to the sleeping girl he brushed back bangs and found the repulsive mark he had seen before. Anger welled inside him but he just brushed the pale cheek once more before walking back to Tyson's home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::sniffle, sniffle:: I can't believe I wrote that. Chapter's over, so REVIEW DAMMIT!!!! Sorry.


	8. What Are Friends, And Admirers, For?

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

My God!! This story so is affecting my grades but I don't care. My mother's my science teacher and she threatening to disconnect my computer if my grades don't change in a positive way. ::glare:: bad Mom… ::Mom whacks Girl:: Bloody 'ell!!! Randomness… K, so here's the chapter. Same song and dance.

Thanks to all my reviewers who keep on reviewing. You rock!!! XP Now if milk-and-cookies would read my story… ::glare at M-n-C:: I know were you live….

Kai/ OC story. No yaoi, sorry.

* * *

**What are Friends, And Admirers, For?**

Kai awoke in the morning and was struck with a guilty feeling. He had left Willow there all night. Alone and covered in blood in the middle of the city. She could be scared and confused on that cobblestone path. Or she could have been picked up by some nasty strangers. He ran through every scenario as he raced to the location he had last seen the poor girl. The track was harder to see because the blood was dry andit blended in with the dull of the street. Finally the bouquet of red hair came into view.

She was asleep on the trail was passed by quickly by others. He bent down and picked up the spent body. She was surprising light for her age and height. Kai got many stares as he carried Willow down the crowded streets. Willow's house came into view as he rounded the corner. The sleeping figure stirred as if she knew her journey was ending soon. She clung to Kai's body and shivered. Empathy was felt for Willow but he knew he had to leave her. Kai placed Willow on the landing and the usual foreboding mood rushed through his body because of the structure.

He was about to leave when he remembered something. Smiling an awkward smile he pulled a rose from his pocket. Kai took the flower and secured it in her grasp.

**…………**

Willow's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on the porch of her home. She didn't remember retiring there, actually she didn't remember any of last night. Her head ached something awful and she lifted her hand to touch her forehead but found something else occupying it. A rose. She immediatelygot up and looked around the empty lane. A flicker of something disappeared around the corner and she stood up abruptly causing her to fall again.

"Ow…." She moaned rubbing her sore spots. Whatever she had seen was gone now and there was no use chasing it in her condition. Stumbling indoors to fix her situation she crawled into the shower with her clothes on in just turned the nozzles as high as they would go. Still sitting on the tile soaking her garments, she tried to remember what happened to her. A nasty brown liquid ran from her body and swirled into the drain. At last the events from before entered her brain and she realized what a moron she had been.

After dispensing her clothes Willow bathed and felt a lot better, giving her time to think about something else. How had she gotten to her house? More importantly, why did the form she saw turning the corner seem so familiar? Maybe it had something to do with her arrival to her house; and if she had woken up shortly after, then how did her admirer slip the rose so fast? It struck her that the admirer was also the deliverer.

"Two favors in one day? My, I owe you a lot," said Willow examining her most recent present.

Heading out the door later than usual, she cursed her CD player for being out of battery juice. Deciding she would sneak into Brent's room and steal a few batteries later at night, her surroundings had a greater focus to her than before. A strange feeling of being watched alluded her senses and she would turn every so often to find nothing.

Willow walked onto the school property and was instantly mobbed by Hilary.

"Oh my God, Willow are you okay? You left so early that you worried me sick."

"I'm fine Hils, promise."

"In that case, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME OR SOMETHING!!!"

Willow sweated dropped and wondered if Hilary was PMS'ing. The thought was quickly chased away when the entire Bladebreakers team, minus Kai, ran up after Hilary trying to catch their breath.

"God, Hilary. You should be on track team," panted Tyson grabbing Hilary's shoulder to support himself.

"Where did you go last night Willow? Kai just said you had business to attend to." Rei asked, concern high in his voice.

Willow, glad that Kai hadn't brought up her back, tried to direct the conversation to something else, "My God, I make a few friends and leave early then suddenly everyone thinks I was kidnapped. Wow, that's what you call friendship."

"Of course we care about you Wills, what do you think we are? People who just hang out with you and that's it? I'm ashamed, you should know Hilary's contracts better than that." joked Max.

"I don't remember a contract." stated a confused Tyson.

"Don't hurt yourself," piped up Dizzi.

"You guys rock," chuckled Willow grabbing and hugging the first two people closest to her, which happened to be Kenny and Hilary.

"Thanks?" stated Kenny seeming uncomfortable about the contact.

The bell rung in the distance telling them to get inside, everyone gave each other good-byes and headed in their directions. As the door closed to the school, Willow saw Kai walk from some street in front of the school. He nodded at whatever Rei and Max were telling him and they began back to Tyson's address. Standing and watching the three disappear, Hilary screamed in Willow's ear.

"Come on!! That's was the last bell!!! We're late!!!"

Willow shook the trance off of her and walked into the bright, energetic classroom. Damn happiness.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter!!! Review or else I shall annoy you with the Pokemon theme song…. All tremble at its darkness!!! 


	9. An Irresistible Offer

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

It's Friday!!! That means unlimited computer time for me. ::squee:: And I'm updating for allyou impatient people. So let's see when Kai tries to help Willow and it works, in a way, to make them closer than before.

Kai/ OC story. No yaoi, sorry if you are looking.

* * *

**An Irresistible Offer**

Kai heard the school bell ring endlessly throughout the empty air. Children flooded through the metallic doors and finally the trio that has a new addition, making it now the quartet, were in the mob.

Willow was taller than Kenny but not as tall as Max making her semi-short. Kai had figured that out when he had ran into her yesterday, she came up to his nose making it so that she had to look up and he had to look down to talk to each other. Man, he needed a hobby. Wait, he had one, but it wasn't working.

When the group walked up, Willow was talking enthusiastically with Hilary and Tyson about a project they were doing. Kenny was busy arguing with Dizzi about some data or something highly intelligent. Willow broke conversation with Hilary and Tyson to acknowledge the guys.

"Hey Rei, Kai, Max. Have a productive day of beyblading and chores?"

"You bet," laughed Rei.

"Of course," Max also said at the same time as Rei.

"Let's go then, I'm hungry," Tyson said darting into the street to get home. Hilary rolled her eyes and followed Tyson into the street. Willow decided to hang back with the others; which, consequently, was right next to Kai.

Kai only thought of the saying, 'so close yet so far' and thought whoever invented the saying was a genius. Her green eyes examined everything, lingering vision on some objects and taking in their details. Rei and Kenny were busy talking about who knows what and Max had caught up with Tyson and Hilary. When Willow's head was turned Kai saw Max mouth to him, 'talk to her'. Kai just glared at Max then his attention was given to Willow who had stopped suddenly. She grabbed her head and rapidly recovered.

"I'm fine." Willow said, avoiding eye contact with him.

So she was protecting this secret. That morning Kai had connected the dots on this mystery when she had shivered. It made sense that she wasn't doing this to herself and that meant someone else was. Abuse was a horrible thing; and he understood, experience was not something he lacked. But he had gotten himself out of his hell hole and it looked like Willow needed a push.

They approached the house and followed activities much like the day before; Beyblading, homework, snacks, and other stuff. Kai watched Willow from the corner of his eye the entire time. She sat on the opposite side of the battle dish and when she would look up and meet his eyes, she looked away swiftly. She did the same thing when he would battle too, occupying herself with something else. It troubled him that she was trying to stay away from him. That sure as hell wouldn't help if he was going to make a move.

"Mom, no I'm not calling about that. I'm placing an order. No mom, Tyson's grandfather's covering the tab." Kenny told the phone with his mother at the end of the line. "Yeah, we need four of everything. No, this isn't a joke. I don't know were Grandpa's getting the money. He just told me to order four of everything. Wait a minute. Hey guys! What drinks do you want?"

Flurries of drink orders were directed at Kenny and he tried to sort them out with no avail. He tried to get Tyson's but he was changing it every 5 seconds causing Kenny vast annoyance. During this chaotic fit Kai saw Willow slip out of the kitchen, giving him the perfect chance to talk to her.

When he came into the yard Willow was standing on a large stone that Kai was keen of. The gentle wind rippled her hair and she was staring into the setting sun, deep in thought. Kai would of just watched her but he knew what he had to do.

"Willow."

Willow twisted immediately and faced Kai but she still looked into the sun. She nodded letting Kai know he had her attention and he should continue.

"I don't know whatis doing whatever I saw yesterday to you and I really don't care." Lie number one. "But I know how it is to be defenseless."

"Sure." whispered Willow.

"I won't help you if you won't believe me." Lie number two. "To cut to the point, I want to teach you to fight back. So the next time whatever it is touches you, you can be ready."

Willow glanced at Kai. She gave the impression of being confused about his offer. It was simple, so what was the problem? She jumped off the rock and walked to him just centimeters away from him, staring into hisscarlet eyes.

"Why?"

The question was frank and had no secret meaning. He would have asked too if he was in her position. "I already answered that, because I know what its like." Lie number three. The real reason he wanted to help was because it killed him when he saw her bleeding. He was so speechless when he saw it and he never wanted to see it again.

Willow considered the offer then smiled, "Deal."

**…………**

It was the next day and Willow followed Kai into the large training room that was in Tyson's house. She gapped at all the training materials and such that were in the room. They had come here after Kai was done training for Beyblading. It was awfully nice of him to do this; it must be a lot of pressure, this with Beyblading. And he said he knew. Did that mean he was abused too? Duh Willow, how else would you know?

She trusted him with her whole heart. If he said he would help, then he would help. He might be mysterious and such, with secret motives. Right now, she didn't care. It just cared that someone else did care about her. Make that two some ones, she could never forget the person who was leaving the roses. Even if she didn't knowwho it was.

"So…. No cute-sie little training uniforms? No weapons?" asked Willow trying to break the silence.

"No, you have to be prepared for the worst. You'll have no weapons or training uniforms when whatever attacks you."

Willow nodded. He was right, she probably won't be standing in a sweat suit and have a bamboo stick in her hand when her father decided to strike. It would be as satisfying as hell to beat the shit out of him with a stick though.

Unexpectedly a fist came flying at her face; she ducked not so gracefully making her land on the floor.

"What the Hell, Kai!?!?!" she moaned, rubbing her cranium.

"You need lots of work, you could have been seriously hurt after you fell," said Kai presenting a hand to help her up.

"No shit, Sherlock. At least you didn't give me a shiner."

A glare from Kai told her that she needed to get serious. She sighed and took a CD from her messenger bag and placed it in the stereo in the room. ((A/N: pretend there's a stereo, guys…)) The lyrics of "Welcome to My Life" rocked out of the speakers.

"Ready."

"First you need to learn fighting stance. So when you see that fist, you'll be able to a have a stable position to counter attack." Kai walked right next to her and showed the posture. Willow tried to do it and ended up falling again. Kai picked her up once more and came in behind her.

"Like this," his breath was cool in her ear and she felt a shiver down her spine. She felt incomplete when he moved back to his spot next to her. 'What the hell was that?' thought Willow as she started to copy Kai's moves. They were simple enough; a dodge, a punch, and things like that. But every so often she would screw-up and there he was again. Behind her, positioning her arms and legs and talking in her ear. Damn, he knew what he was doing; not what he was doing to her, but the combat skills.

At the end they did head-on combat and Kai won, no surprise there. "Same time and place," said Kai to her.

"Okay, see ya." She responded, grabbing her bag and CD from the table. She probably had a few bruises, but these were good bruises; bruises that were only minor consequences to build up to her goal. And he had warned her before they had begun that she would be ready to fight back when he said so, that day she couldn't wait for.

For the rest of the night Willow kept thinking about when Kai was whispering in her ear. She was starting to get ideas and then she slapped herself. No way. She had her admirer to think about. And Kai probably would death glare her and never talk to her again if she acted on that impulse. And if Kai never talked to her again, how was she supposed to overcome her father? No, definitely not going to go there.

* * *

::very into story:: Willow you idiot!! Kai IS the admirer, FOLLOW YOUR INSTINCT DAMMIT!!!

Sorry 'bout that. I'll write the next chapter… eventually. Time for you to review, please, or else I'll cry.


	10. Headstrong

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

Gaaa!!! The last chapter I wrote scared me, I didn't like it that much. But it works out with the plot line (if you can call it that) that I set up. Semi-intense language, don't kill me M-n-C; I'm just trying to get the point across!!!

Kai/ OC story. If you don't like OC then go away!!!

* * *

**Headstrong**

Willow was in a testy mood today. 'How dare he do that? The son of a bitch… I'll show him,' she thought as she rushed to school. She kept playing "I Hate Everything About You" on her CD player, with the volume as high as it would go, because it was the only song she could find in her bag that described her emotions at the present situation. Throwing her red bag in to the wall of the school, Willow slid down the cold concrete to concentrate on how to kill the S.O.B.

"Earth to Willow, come in Willow." said Max waving his hand in front of her face. Severely irritated, she grabbed the hand and bit it, hard. "Ow!!! What the hell is wrong Willow!?!?!"

Glaring a glare that would have made Severus Snape proud ((A/N: just felt like saying that)), Willow talked to the group, "Hell is what's wrong with me. Now leave me alone at the moment."

"No can do. We want to know what's up" spoke an ignorant Tyson.

"Too bad, fuck off," ridiculed Willow.

"Come on Willow. You can't keep it from us." Said Rei in a way too sing-song voice.

Willow gave them all the middle-finger and barged into the school. They're cockiness pissed her off.

…………

When they arrived at Tyson's home, a certain Mr. Dickinson was sitting at the table with Grandpa. He got up at the sight of all eight of them, though he was surprised to see Willow with the group. She probably looked even more unfriendly with her current mood.

"Hello there children, I have wonderful news. There's championship in South America. ((A/N: That continent's feeling neglected, so I included it)) Are you guys interested?"

Cheers emitted from all parties except Kai and Willow. And this news seemed to upset her even more. "Perfect… just what I need," she muttered under her breath and stomping the floor. She probably won't be able to go to South America with the rest of them because of the asshole of a father she had. And she had plans, but they would be delayed because of Kai going to the Amazon. Just grand. She earned herself a questioning look from Kai, butshe just ignored it.

"Even more wonderful, the championship isn't for two weeks; but I thought I'd give you the heads up. See you all in two weeks then, I've got a meeting to run to!!!" Mr. Dickinson headed for the door and disappeared.

"Great!! I needed some new competition!!" exclaimed Tyson.

'Yeah… superb…' thought Willow. That just meant she would have to train harder. And she didn't know how long championships lasted but if they were too long for her taste then she would finish off her monster without Kai's help. Just a matter time, God she hated it and everyone else who's screwed in this world. Bad choice of words, especially for her problem.

Willow chose not to do her homework and hung out on the other side of the house. Away from everyone else, she turned on "Don't Wanna Think About You" deafeningly loud and threw a stray ball she had found hard against the wall. It just kept on rolling back, no matter how hard she threw it. Which made her throw it harder and harder every time, and it kept on coming back.

"Why are you so loyal??? I abused you but you still come back???" she yelled at the ball. She knew she was just like the ball, always came back no matter what happens, or how hard she was thrown. Well she was going to change that.

The alarm beeped somewhere on her bag signaling it was time for her work-out. Getting up she looked down at the ball and dropped it.

"Now you can break away."

………

Great, just wonderful. We're leaving the country… again. It isn't for about two weeks, but Kai was just fine here in Japan… with Willow. Obviously it was a kick in the butt by the forces-that-ruled-the-universe to hurry up. But he was just fine with the pace he was going at. He got to see her everyday. He got to get close to her, physically, everyday; what more could you ask for. Oh wait, maybe the fact that she DOESN'T EVEN KNOW he's going insane about her. 'Yep, that's it,' he thought as he blocked a swing by Willow.

"Try harder Kai!!! You're treating me like a kid!!!" shouted Willow after connected kick that sent Kai back a few steps. The beat of "Headstrong" pulsed in the background.

"You're not ready. Relax." said Kai as he ducked another hit.

"I'm not going to relax!!! You need to be acting like my father when you're fighting me!!! You need to laugh when I fall, even harder when I cry. And kick me in the head and gut when I'm down!!! You also need to…" she stopped herself and covered her mouth. Her emerald eyes went wide when she became conscious that she let her secret that she had kept for weeks slip.

"What else is it Willow?" asked Kai.

"Nothing… if I'm going to stick up for myself then you need to start acting like him." Willow hissed still furious at him.

"Fine, then if you want to exchange blows harder, then we'll exchange blows harder. I'm not liable if you get hurt."

"I don't give a fuck. I just want this monster off my back," she seethed getting ready to attack. There was something strange with her today. Willow came to their session agitated and hot-headed. Something must of gone on that she wasn't telling him about, which was out of the ordinary. She usually poured her soul during coaching as stress relief. Whatever it is, he'll find out.

Sticking true to his words, Kai was more difficult on her. And she put up one hell of a fight. Rage was invested in every blow and with every dodge she laughed sickly to herself. Kai finally found a weakness and kicked her ankle. Willow landed on her back seconds after the attack and was quickly straddled to the ground by Kai. She huffed and tried to get out from under Kai, but it was no use. He was much larger than her, which gave him the advantage to ask his question.

"What the hell is going on Willow? And don't tell me to fuck off, because you aren't going anywhere until you give me a decent answer."

"Then I guess we'll be here all night." Said Willow with a large amount of venom in her voice.

"I have no where to go, so I just we will," he replied holding down her struggling wrist by her waist.

"Why do you care?!?!" she screamed trying to kick him off.

"Just face it, you won't be going anywhere. I'm too strong."

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours Kai."

"Don't think so. I have the upper hand, I won't be answering anything."As Kai said this he lowered himself so that his face was just millimeters above hers. He was so close…

* * *

He he he… ::gets attacked by random reader:: Bloody 'Ell!!! Choppy chapter and such.Review… or else.


	11. Confessions

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

At last!!! The chapter you all have been threatening to take my life if I didn't write it soon!!! Well, here it is. I hope it's good, because I haven't been able to think of what to write next since I broke up with my BF. So, same song and dance.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock, so keep on rocking and I'll keep on writing. Though milk-and-cookiesread my story but she refuses to review it, I'll have to eat her tomorrow at school…with mayo.

Kai/OC story. No yaoi, sorry if you're looking.

* * *

**Confessions**

Kai head levitated right above Willow's. His bangs were hitting her face and his nose was barely touching hers. Man, he was really trying to piss her off now. She didn't feel like being held down by this boy who was way larger than her. And he wasn't exactly helping her overcome what she was stressing over. In fact, he was just making it worse. The memory of last night's humiliation was so clear in her mind. The imagery of it all was too hard to bear. Fear of its recurrence causing her to quake under Kai.

"Kai, please, get off, please," she begged and his eyes came into focus, confused with her sudden change of mood. The visions still in her mind's eye, Willow felt tears threaten to fall. Not in front of Kai, she had to hold out. He quickly got off of her but he was still holding her wrist down.

"What's going on Willow?" his voice was so considerate and concerned, barely like the one she often heard around their friends. She turned her head from Kai, avoiding eye contact at all cost. She didn't want him to see her so weak and vulnerable, she did enough of that for one lifetime. It appeared that he didn't have the intention of letting go of her anytime soon. Damn, determined was a major trait of this dude; no doubt about it.

"Not really your problem," her feeble voice answered.

"Willow, the moment you accepted my deal. You made it my problem."

God, did he really mean that? Maybe she should read the fine print better. No, bad time to joke around. This was serious, hardcore, soul-to-soul talk. Willow never imaged doing this in her life. Let alone with a guy. Finally mustering up the courage to say the rash thing she was about to say, she spoke.

"Let's just say… my dad has realized I'm not a little girl anymore."

She winced; it was so painful telling him. The words burned her lips and tongue and humiliation coursed through her veins and soul. Her own father, the person most girls trusted to protect them. She felt Kai's grip on her hand loosen and she took the opportunity to run. She ran fast past the entire group of Beybladers, who called out to her. But she didn't care; she just wanted to get away from Kai. He knew the unbearable secret; he knew her motive to kill.

…………

Kai was shocked, her own father. It had taken him a few seconds for him to comprehend her words. Then they just hit him like a pile of bricks. It was disgusting and sickening, her kin able to do such a deed? In the time it took him to recover, Willow had fled. Now he needed to find her. God knows want she would do left to her own devices after the unspeakable crime.

Kai walked out of the room and was immediately stopped by a group of very alarmed adolescents.

"What did you do to Willow?!?!?!" screamed Hilary.

"I need to find her now." Said Kai impatiently, the seconds that ticked by were essential to his search.

"Not until you tell us what is going on!" said all of them at the same time, he would have been amused but right now was definitely NOT the time.

"Willow's in trouble and you guys blocking me isn't helping her."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"It's going to get worse if you don't move."

"We'll come with you," said Tyson.

"No," Kai said without hesitation, "the less people who know, the better it is for her. Now MOVE!!!" He was really irritated with how ignorant they were being. Can they get it through their thick skulls that he needed to help now? Frustrated by their incompetence, Kai swept the cluster aside with one arm and started running. More calls were directed angrily at him but they were lost in the heat of the moment.

Driven by sheer will power, Kai flew through the streets. At last he found her. She just stood there, trebling, looking so helpless. It was horrible. Though a lot of things are horrible about her life from what he can understand. He just wanted it to go away. To see the confident girl he had seen that first time he was entranced by her.But she didn't realize his presence there, and it was his turn to break the silence.

"Willow." Upon summon of her name Willow twisted and kept her head down, utterly ashamed of something that wasn't her fault. He had felt that way too, when he was first being beaten on. It's the worst feeling in the world.

"Funny how a mind wanders at the most vital of times." She spoke softly, "You barely recognize the things happening around yourself." She shook during this statement.

"It's my only refuge, my mind, the only place that hasn't been corrupted by him. But who knows? Maybe it has? It drives you crazy. All you can think about is what has happened to you. You want to end the suffering, you have enough determination to kill. But it ends up that as much you want to hurt the other person, you just hurt yourself. Trying so hard, everything goes wrong; to the deep end. Someone must be looking out for me upstairs though. Ever since I met you, things have found a sunny side. I bet you hate that, giving someone a positive outlook. And it's not just you either. There's someone else, I don't know who it is, but I really don't trouble myself about them right now. Because I feel closer to you than to whoever else is out there."

What was she trying to say something? Whatever jumbled message she was giving him was enough and more for him. Sometime while she was speaking, it had started pouring. The rain dripped from her face and hair, revealing the true, bruised face that was covered with pale foundation; though it would be a nasty sight to any other, it seemed more beautiful than before to him. Coming up and lifting her head so he had eye contact with the fragile girl, he whispered.

"I hope you do care for the other, because it would be a shame if you didn't."

Comprehension grasped Willow straight away as she gasped, "You're the…"

Willow wasn't able to finish that sentence; it was cut off when Kai closed the distance between them with a kiss. Her lips where soft and supple. Pulling her close, sheltering her from the rain, the kiss deepened and the two were in unfathomable bliss. It finally broke when they came up for air, and who else but the entire band of Bladebreakers standing, mouths open, watching them.

"Umm… hi guys," laughed Willow insecurely as she rubbed her arm. A uneasily silence hung over the group and at last Max made a comment,

"FINALLY!!! WAY TO GO KAI!!!!" This remark was accompanied by a hoot from Rei. A distressed Hilary starting bitching about how the hell did Max and Rei know what was going on when she didn't? Tyson was still stuck on the fact that Willow and Kai were making out a moment ago.

Willow turned back to Kai and smiled, "we've got some explaining to do." Then she buried her head in Kai's shoulder and chuckled, "a LOT of explaining."

* * *

Wow, it took me like the entire week to write this. I had to put them together as perfectly as I could. And don't worry, the story isn't over; I've got A LOT of material for this one. 

Review, or I'll pour cold water all over you and see if you turn into a girl like Ramna, or boy if you're already a girl. XP


	12. Time and Conscience

**True Love Is Everything**

A/N:

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was fresh out of ideas and one of my stories got removed from the site. Not to mention two of my favorite authors were banned. So I'm like afraid to type anything, I've written 3 different entries for this chapter and so far this one is the best, though it's REALLY fluffy and corny. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all to pieces. This chapter has a lot of people talking to themselves.

Kai/ OC. No yaoi here.

* * *

**Time and Conscience**

"Last call for boarding Tokyo to Brasilia, again last call for Tokyo to Brasilia."

Kai stood at the gate waiting for someone. His posture made him look like he was relaxed and bored while his eyes revealed a totally different emotion. The rain was coming down in buckets outside and the lights of the airport flickered as a strike of lightning shot across the sky.

"Kai, we have to go. She's not coming, I'm sorry." Hilary said, looking remorseful. She was hoping the short redhead would show up too. But the plane was leaving in five minutes, and there was no sign of her.

"She'll come, she promised," was his reply.

A small voice that sounded oddly like Boris's began to speak in his head, "_You really think she would come for you? You have had people give you empty promises before. Why believe them now?_"

'_She's different, she'll come,'_ he thought back.

"_You know the truth Kai,_" it said, "_deep inside you; you know she cares nothing for someone like you._"

"South American Airlines' Flight #4905 will depart in 5 minutes, all passengers please board immediately." The cool female voice said over the intercom.

"We need to leave now Kai, we can't wait for her," Rei said, he was wearing his not-joking-around-so-listen-the-hell-up face, not a good face to mess with.

Kai ignored his pleading teammates and stared intently at the doors of the terminal, willing the green-eyed girl to walk in and plead for forgiveness from them all. Knowing that forgiveness from the Bladebreakers was easy to obtain.

"Kai, move your ass right now. I'm not missing a tournament because of you," fumed Tyson.

"_She's not coming Kai. Just give up, no one could ever…_"

The voice was cut off and forgotten when he saw what he was looking for. The small redhead was running and pushing pass people to get to the gate. She was sopping wet and she looked like shehad literally beenhit by a train. Her outfit had been gashed and a long cut was under her cheek. Purple bruises could be seen through her transparent sleeves. She collided with him, embracing him with a passion.

"It's over, it's all over," she whispered as he stroked her hair.

…………

_24 hours before…_

"We're going to the tournament tomorrow, we're going to the tournament tomorrow…" Tyson was chanting and dancing this insane saying all around the house.

"Is he usually this hyper?" asked Willow, severely considered about this strange behavior. She was sittingwith her back againstthe wall as she watched.The entire group, minus Tyson, was sitting in a circle in what could be considered a gathering room. They all just watched him make a fool out of himself.

"Either this or he's cocky," said Max, twitching as Tyson did a cart-wheel.

"I think I prefer this much better," she said. Suddenly Tyson lost traction between the wood floor and his socks and slid into the wall.

"I win! That's 200 yen Rei!" said Max, he held out his hand towards Rei. Rei grumbled some and dug into his pocket then handed the money to Max. Max cackled as he shuffled through it.

"What do we do now? Our only entertainment just got a concussion," sighed Hilary, she flopped on her stomach.

"I could do my Kai impression," said Tyson, recovering.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Fine," said Tyson, a little disappointed.

Kenny looked up from his laptop for the first time tonight, "well, it wouldn't hurt to go out for ice cream; my sweet tooth is acting up."

"Yeah, and so is my sweet chip," joked Dizzi.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hilary exclaimed, "Why didn't I think about that?"

"Just keep the chocolate syrup away from Max," stated Kai, he pulled himself up and offered a hand to Willow.

"Aw, come on Kai. I'm no gentlewoman," she laughed but took the hand anyway.

Everyone ran to get their shoes while Kai and Willow hung back for a moment.

"Wow, you're being cozy, amicable, and agreeable today. What happened to my Kai?"

"I need to ask you something Willow."

Willow bit her lip. What did he want to ask her? It seemed peculiar, she also realized that they hadn't practiced her self-defense today either. Maybe it had something to do with that.

"What is it?"

"YOU GUYS HURRY UP! ARE YOU KISSING?"

"You wish!" Willow yelled back. She grabbed Kai's hand and tilted her head towards the door, "let's roll."

The group walked through the lighted streets of the city chatting happily of the upcoming tournament. That was until Kenny brought up the subject of a new team competing.

"They're supposed to be really good guys. They're from America, a team of girls."

"We can kick a bunch of girls' butts any day," said Tyson.

"HEY!" screamed Hilary and Willow, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow, you guys are so mean," moaned Tyson, rubbing the back of his skull.

"You deserved it, is that the place you guys were talking about?" Willow said. There was an old-fashioned type of soda fountain and the neon lights advertised 'Have Yourself a Good Dessert!'

"That's it, know let's hurry up, I'm starved."

The teenagers walked causally into the restaurant and Willow couldn't help but gape. The molding and furniture of the place was gorgeous. A long bar with swivel chairs took up an entire wall. And the juke box of the restaurant was dazzling. The waiters and waitresses even dressed according to how it would have been like in the 50's in America.

Sitting down at the bar Willow picked up a menu. Every item in the catalog had something to do with ice cream. God, she wished she had seen this place before. She was stuck between getting a Supreme Brownie Sundae or the Devil's Chocolate Cake. Hmm…choices, choices.

"Hey guys, should I get chocolate or even more chocolate?" she asked looking up from her menu.

"Depends, are you planning on getting to sleep tonight?" answered Hilary with a question.

"Hmm… that makes sense. I guess I'll get the brownie thingy."

Kai looked up from his menu as well, "that actually sounds pretty good. I'll get that too."

"You know, they're right, I want one!" said Rei.

Soon enough everyone had been swayed to the side of Supreme Brownie-ness. Tyson looked like he was going to die of happiness when he got his sundae. Max realized something on his ice cream and he frowned.

"There's nuts on this."

Rei had his spoon in mid-bite when his friendsaid this, "yeah, so?"

"I don't like nuts."

"Take them off then," said Kai simply.

Max brightened up, "alright." Picking up his spoon he began flicking the almonds off the whipped cream. Suddenly a large scoop of whipped cream flew from Max's spoon and hit Hilary in the eye.

"MAX!" she screamed wiping off the fluffy white substance.

"I'm so sorry," said Max. It didn't sound very convincing though, since he was cracking up.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll teach you!" she grabbed a cherry and threw it at Max.

"Hey!" Max returned fire and flung a chunk of ice cream which accidentally hit Willow.

"Okay, that's it. FOOD FIGHT!" she screamed.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"Great job Max, you got us kicked out," said Hilary. A large clump of brownie was stuck in her hair.

"I said I was sorry. You were the one who threw something back," retorted Max. His face was covered in chocolate syrup.

"Willow was the one who made EVERYONE join in," Hilary countered.

They all looked at Willow expecting her to blame it on someone else. She was busy plucking sprinkles off of her clothes. She just smiled, "so what if I did? Shoot me."

"I didn't get too finish my dessert," sulked Tyson. Carmel plastered Tyson's hair.

"You know I didn't want to be wearing everyone's meal." Kai said angrily, a glacier of chocolate ice cream was slowly sliding down the side of his face.

Willow reached over, stuck a finger in the ice creamand lickedit off herfinger,"you know. It doesn't taste that bad on you." Kai looked thoroughly shocked. She must be on a major sugar-high. Ice-cream really makes everyone out of character.

"Thank you Wills, we all were DYING to know that," said Tyson sarcastically.

"Aw, Tyson's jealous," giggled Hilary.

"Of being able to lick ice cream off Kai's face?" asked Rei.

"No, Tyson just wants a girlfriend," cooed Willow.

"DO NOT!"

"Sure Tyson…" chuckled Rei.

Tyson was about to stand up for himself when Willow spoke up. She didn't feel well. It was probably nerves. Hey, you would be nervous if all your new friends were leaving for a month. She was dying to go. But she couldn't, the stupid jack-ass at 'home' wouldn't let her.

"I've got to go guys."

"See you at the airport, Wills."

"Yeah…the airport…," she mumbled. No one knew she couldn't come. They never really ask her to come. They just thought she would come automatically, those naïve little Bladebreakers, too adorable to call stupid.

"Well, adios!" she said, saluting the group before disappearing down an alley. She walked for about 5 blocks before she turned around and to anyone else looked to be talking to thin air.

"Kai, you can come out. Even though this whole over-protective stalker thing is cute, I like it better when I can see my guardian."

Kai practically flew from the roof top of a nearby house. He seemed to be pouting, it must be the sugar. Kai never pouted, at least, for as long as she knew him.

"I'm not cute."

"Sure Kawaii Kai," Willow giggled. God, this sugar-high was starting to get annoying.

Kai caught up so that he was walking side-by-side with her. It was so dark in this part of town. The dark was comforting though. It always had brought her ease and peace. Only their feet on the pavement could be heard. And only the full moon illuminated the two bodies.

"You are coming, right?" The boy had broken the silence. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for an answer. Kai never asked much of her, and she owed him so much. Willow felt like telling him the truth would hurt him more than herself. She looked up into his red orbs.

"I will, promise."

_You're just hurting him more, you shouldn't have lied._ The voice sounded so familiar, she just couldn't place it. It was female though.

"_No it isn't. I'll just tell him I slept in and totally forgot about it._"

_That only works for school Willow, not flights to foreign countries._

"S_hut up! I'm not going to be told off by my sub-conscience!_"

The voice stopped, thank the divine forces. Kai was being his usual steely self at the moment casting an awkward silence over the area. Her 'house' was right there, it made her shiver. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he was holding back for an unexplainable reason.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she lied. Willow knew this was probably going to be the last time she would see him, because who would stay with a girl who lied to you? Though she has lied to him about other things too, but that's a completely different reason, another story. She dragged her legs up the walk.

_Do it, this is your last chance. You owe it to the boy if you're going to blow him off._

Willow turned around and ran back to him. She stopped and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered faintly.

…………

Willow sat on top of a pile of cardboard boxes and listened quietly to the atmosphere. She could hear the faint buzz of a television down the hall and her brother's desperate attempts to get his beyblade spinning in the room next door.

A small smile enchanted her face as she thought about how his skills were nothing compared to those of her friends. She looked at her ancient alarm clock and saw that their flight would be taking off in 5 hours and 28 minutes. Her smile soon evaporated though at the thought of lost them, all of them. She had gotten to know the Bladebreakers for several weeks now. She knew that Max had a sweet-tooth the size of Nevada. And that Kenny had a tendency to blush if anyone of the female-variety spoke to him. Willow also knew that Rei, even though he won't admit it, had a phobia of deep water. ((A/N: I kind of invented that one, so don't shoot me if it isn't in the show.))

She slid from the top of her perch, 5 hours and 17 minutes now. Time was a real pain in the arse when it wanted to be. Willow tip-toed patiently across the floor, peeping out of the doorway for any sign of the foul beast her care was entrusted with. Her friends back in America said she had the actions of a child, curious and light. It has always been this way, hushed words and soft steps. That was how he wanted it, and there was a price to pay if it didn't happen. She slid down the hall, her freedom behind the door in the kitchen. Then she heard it, the sound that was like a gunshot in a still wood.

"Willow, get over here."

The monster's voice was strangely calm compared to usual. Though it did sound slurred, as if heavy with liquor.

5 hours, 4 minutes and 39 seconds, at least according to Brent's discarded watch.

"Yes Sir?" she sounded innocent and looked it too judged against the man called a father. She shuffled into the room, head down, obedient. Like always, the never ending cycle. It would be this way forever.

At least, that was what she thought at the moment, and that moment was 5 hours from the flight she thought she would never get to.

* * *

Well, you all know what is going to happen. I'm not sure if to write the fight scene and her journey to the airport in the next chapter. You guys decide. Reviews please. Again, I'm so sorry it took my so long! 


End file.
